


... Brain-dead?

by saturatedParadoxes



Category: Undertale
Genre: Dialog heavy, abandoned no mercy run, autistic sans, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturatedParadoxes/pseuds/saturatedParadoxes
Summary: Sans knows he isn't stupid.





	

"Human, I," Sans' gaze hit the ground "I still believe in you. I know you can be good."

The human looked unaffected by his words.

"So, can we just be friends?" He smiled hopefully "I can show you the constellations on the ceiling, and-"

"Are you brain-dead?" They mumbled as they clutched their knife tighter "We can't be friends."

Sans was absolutely befuddled.

"Why?" He tugged nervously at his shirt "I mean, I-I am supposed to capture you, but... But..."

"Kill or be killed," they lowered their face further "If you really want to stop me, kill me."

The older skeletons voice felt tight.

'Not now, not now!' He said internally.

"So? What are you going to do?" They scratched the back of their leg with the opposite foot and ran their fingers over the plastic blade.

"I," his voice was tight, and even if he knew how to sign, they wouldn't watch him "I won't kill you."

They muttered under their breath and stepped towards him, never looking up. Sans stepped back and summoned a bone before speaking.

"H-hey, you never told me!" He forced a grin "What's your name?"

Absolute silence.

"That's no way to treat a friend!"

"... Stupid."

His expression fell, crestfallen. His eyes darted to the ground.

"I'm not stupid."

Silence.

"How could you say something like that, then not even speak-"

"What an idiot." Sadness leaked into their voice, though Sans couldn't tell.

"I'm..." Without his own input, more bones appeared "I'm not an idiot!"

Silence.

"I'm smart!" Hurt and anger boiled in his 'stomach' "Just... In my own way..." 

As he said the words, he realized how idiotic it must have made him sound to the child.

"I'm not an idiot."

A sloppy swing of the knife, but no words. He dodges.

"I can do puzzles well, and I'm good at science."

He dodges another sloppy attack.

"Papyrus says... He says I'm the best learner he's met."

The child begins lifting their head.

"Am I really stupid?" He covers his eyes with his gloves, though he's not crying.

"... I don't know."

Sans is slightly taken aback, but doesn't move. Bones begin disappearing.

"H-human, can I tell you something?"

They nod.

"I don't have many friends. My only friends are Alphys and Papyrus, and I don't even know how to make friends. Papyrus is my brother, and Alphys trains me," he looks to the human to make sure they're listening "Sometimes I feel so sad that I sit around and laze like Papyrus. Other times, I'm so happy that I could just..." He shrugs "Then I get really anxious? I... I don't know what's wrong with me, but it makes it hard to make friends."

They lift their head to where their face is visible.

"Some monsters say my lack of friend making skills makes me stupid. That I'm a grown-up, that I should be able to function like an adult, but it's just so hard. I don't ever know how I'm going to feel, or how Papyrus is gonna feel," 

The human frowns and nods.

"Not having a good grip on your own mind makes being an adult hard!" He practically screams "I'm still taking care of Papyrus, aren't I? That's good enough, I think."

The human nods and drops the plastic knife.

Sans sees the knife drop and his last bone fades.

"Point being, I'm not stupid."

"I'm sorry." They lifted their red eyes "I actually wasn't even talking to you, or about you."

"... You asked me if I was brain-dead."

"Asked. I didn't say you were." They furrowed their brows "You were supposed to answer, and you did. You're not brain-dead."

"Oh." He grinned.

"And my name is Chara." They were much too tired to smile.

"Chara... I'll remember it!"

Something felt so familiar about that to Chara, but they didn't quite know what. They're quite determined to find out why it's so familiar.


End file.
